


Querido

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Stormcursed)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Escribí esto en 2k14 no me hagan bullying, I don't know how to write Comedy, I'm so sorry, M/M, body exchange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: La señora Hudson tiene problemas con su cadera; una mañana, extrañamente, ya no le duele. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la última discusión de Sherlock y John? Humor. Intercambio de cuerpos.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Querido

La Señora Hudson sintió una veta de luz sobre sus ojos. Los abrió levemente, sólo para colocar un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Demonios. _Esas malditas persianas…_ Tendría que decirle a Sherlock que se las arreglara. O que llamara a alguien que se las arreglara. El tiempo estaba empeorando en Londres, y su cadera dolía cada vez más.

El Doctor Watson le había dicho que sólo se levantara de la cama cuando realmente fuera necesario, y que no dudara en cambiar de posición su cadera para que no le doliera en el transcurso del día. Se giró, y sintió que su cadera no dolía ni palpitaba. Asombrada, se giró nuevamente y notó que, en efecto, no le dolía.

Sonrió abiertamente, hasta que de repente sintió la cadena de un baño. ¿Los chicos se habrían peleado? Esperaba que no. La noche anterior habían tenido una fuerte discusión, que acabó antes que pudiera entender por qué discutían, y logró escuchar una puerta cerrada.

¿John se habría ido a su habitación?

Realmente esperaba que no. Porque sabía lo que le había costado a Sherlock aceptar sus sentimientos por John, y lo que había luchado consigo mismo para no opacar esas emociones.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en su querido Sherlock, oyó una persona acercarse, y comenzó a sudar. ¿Acaso sería un ladrón? ¿Drogadictos? ¿Resentidos por lo de su esposo? Respiró profundamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pero fallando en el intento.

Estaba acorralada.

Tragó saliva, intentando humedecer su garganta. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada, no al menos sin luchar antes. Separó sus labios, para gritar... pero fue interrumpida por la imagen de Sherlock, desnudo, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Parpadeó unas cuántas veces, alejando sus ojos de la... desnudez del joven. Elevó su mirada hacia la del pelinegro, y allí notó una sonrisa, apenas perceptible, pero verdadera.

—Cariño, casi me matas de un susto. Por favor, ten la delicadeza de tocar antes de entrar en mi departamento. Y por favor, vís...tete— exclamó de forma fluida, sin notar que su voz había cambiado hasta casi finalizar la oración.

¿Qué le había sucedido a su voz? La notaba demasiado grave, como la de un hombre, y estaba ronca. Su voz se parecía un tanto a la de John... Pero la suya era levemente más aguda. No se preocupó mucho por esto, quizá el té que había bebido la noche anterior le había afectado a las cuerdas vocales.

—¿John? ¿Te sientes bien?

La señora Hudson se quedó pasmada. ¿John? ¿Le acababa de llamar John o eran imaginaciones suyas?

Antes de decir nada más, se llevó su mano derecha a su rostro. Y allí, sintió que su cutis no era arrugado y suave, sino rasposo y joven.

Estaba en el cuerpo de John. Y ya no eran imaginaciones suyas. Estaba en el cuerpo del maldito doctor John Hamish Watson.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando; la adulta sentía la profunda mirada del joven. Sentía que le analizaba hasta la médula. Sentía que podía saber hasta lo que pensaba.

¿Así se había sentido la primera vez que conoció al joven? ¿Tan acosada, tan leída?

No. Nunca se había sentido así. Tal vez se había sentido así, y no lo recordaba.

O tal vez, esa era la forma en la que Sherlock miraba a John. Analizándolo. Descifrándolo. Amándolo.

Antes que pudiera detenerse, comenzó a llorar de emoción y melancolía. Esos chicos… ¿por qué no podían estar juntos? ¿Acaso el doctor no se daba cuenta que el joven Holmes era el indicado para él? ¿No se daba cuenta que aquellas mujeres eran estúpidas y que sólo las buscaba para opacar la atracción que sentía por Sherlock? ¡Demonios! Incluso ella lo notaba. _Tampoco es como si fuera muy difícil de ver._

Los translúcidos y caleidoscópicos ojos del detective siempre se posaban en los zafiros del doctor. _Siempre_. Cuando estaba durmiendo, cuando estaba comiendo, cuando estaban caminando, cuando estaba disparándole a la estúpida pared… siempre le estaba observando.

Miró con pena al pelinegro. ¿Cuándo sería el día en el que dejara de ser tan necio y confesara sus sentimientos?

—Por favor, Señora Hudson, cállese— exclamó con un notable mal humor.

—Querido, no he dicho una palabra— inquirió con una suavidad que nunca habría escuchado de John.

—Está pensando. Es molesto. Además, si no hubiera sido por el idiota de Mycroft, esto no hubiera pasado— agregó, expresando su odio por su hermano a través de sus claros orbes.

—¿Qué pasó, querido?

Sherlock se quedó callado, observando a la nada, _intentando escapar_. El detective consultor, ¿intentando escapar de una pregunta? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que algún día, él querría escapar?

Antes de poder decir nada más, observó como el pelinegro abandonaba la habitación. Suspiró, derrotada, e intentó volver a dormirse.

Despertó, unas horas más tarde, en la misma habitación, y muerta de frío. Al parecer, su mente había obviado que estaba desnuda, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Ignoró por completo sus nuevos órganos funcionales, repitiéndose a sí misma: _son de Doctor Watson, no debo irrumpir la confianza de mi doctor_.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, y tuvo que levantarse para buscar una colcha y taparse.

Una vez que se acomodó, observó la habitación por completo. La camisa púrpura de Sherlock se encontraba en el suelo, y le faltaban tres botones. La camisa de John, en cambio, estaba arrugada y tirada en una esquina.

Comenzó a ruborizarse.

¿Sherlock y John… se habían acostado la noche anterior?

Sintió que su rostro ardía. Ya no estaba para esas noticias, aunque se alegraba por los chicos.

Aunque eso explicaba muchas cosas. El comportamiento del detective, la discusión de la noche anterior… Pero aún no entendía por qué había mencionado a Mycroft.

Intentó encontrar una relación entre el hecho que sus chicos se habían acostado, y el mayor de los Holmes.

Se rindió al poco tiempo; sentía que sabía la respuesta, pero no tenía ganas de pensar. Se sentía cansada, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Con un especial ardor en la parte baja de su cuerpo…

Sintió que se ruborizaba de nuevo.

Repentinamente, recordó lo que le había mencionado el gobierno de Inglaterra, una vez.

" _El día que mi hermano y John se acuesten juntos, juro por la Reina que será el día en el que el John sea un anciano"._

Al parecer, la Reina de Inglaterra le había oído; y, al parecer, lo que uno dice, suena a deseo.


End file.
